


Go To Sleep

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Someone has to teach Riza not to overwork herself like that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).



> Requested fic on tumblr based on this prompt "you're cute when you're half asleep", enjoy! And thank you, Emma for choosing the prompt!

Her eyelids became heavier and heavier as she tried to comprehend the text of the problem that was meant to be her homework. She couldn't focus at all and the fact that the gas lamp kept flickering upon her math book didn't help either, as it made her tired eyes even sorer. 

As she read again the said problem, a certain thought came into her mind. "If only I closed my eyes for a minute... Only a minute. " she rested her head against the math book on her desk and closed her eyes.

"You're cute when you're sleeping." a well-known voice said and she flinched, lifting her head as if someone had hit her.

"I was not sleeping." she said as if sleeping was a crime and rubbed her eyes guilty. Purple bags were the evidence of her exhaustion, a detail that Roy didn’t miss.

"Then, you’re cute when you’re half asleep." He commented from the door frame of the bedroom and grinned. Not in his mischievous way, but in a sympathetic one that she had rarely seen. Even as tired as she was, she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" she asked eyeing the clock on the wall that indicated that it was past midnight already.

"Essays. Your father made sure I wouldn't get bored while he's away. " he answered and closed the distance between them. "Math? Fun." he added ironically as he looked over her shoulder.

She yawned in response and then sighed tiredly.

"You look tired.”

"Just go to sleep, Roy. I got no time for sleeping or chit-chatting at this hour." she answered and she picked up her pencil and started chewing on its eraser, as she laid her glance on the math book. 

She knew how pointless it was to focus on math when her father's apprentice was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath against her ear. 

"Why are you so tired?" he couldn't help and asked. He was curious because she was always focused and sharp. 

"I... I've had a hard day. That's all." she murmured as she continued to chew on her pencil. 

"Tell me about it, Riza." he asked her and he sat effortlessly on her desk, careful not to knock down the gas lamp. 

Having someone interested in her life was still a new concept to Riza even though Roy had been living with them for one year already. She would have snapped and send him to sleep, but his black orbs reflected something warm, that in the dim light of the lamp, made her open up to him. 

"I didn't sleep well last night..." she started and put the pencil down. "When I could finally fall asleep I realized it was time to wake up and feed the chickens. Then, I wanted to prepare breakfast but it turned out we had run out of groceries so I headed towards the local market. I was late for school. When I returned home I had to cook and wash clothes. When I thought I could finally go do my homework I remembered I had promised Mrs. Brown to help her with her garden. I returned later than I expected and now... I'm dealing with this." she said and Roy swore that he could see tears of frustration gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She thought that her story would bore him, but in fact he was studying her carefully, with a disapproving look in his eyes. 

"You should be more careful with yourself." he spoke as he looked at her bandaged finger that he guessed that ended up being hurt somehow today. "Please, go to sleep. I'll do your homework. " 

"I can't-" 

"Riza, you are tired and you need to sleep. I’ll do your homework quickly." he said as he pressed one finger against her lips. He gestured to her to lie on her bed, which was nearby the desk. She hesitated a few seconds, but the exhaustion and the stubborn frown upon his face made her comply.

"I won't sleep till you're done.. " she said as she rested her head against the pillow. "And thank you... A lot." 

"Just promise me not to overwork yourself again like that, alright?" he said as he was reading the problem focused. 

"I've been chewing on that. " she warned him and smiled as she noticed that her pencil ended up between lips too.

He got it out and laughed shortly. Soon, Riza found it impossible to keep her eyes open. The dim light, the pillow and Roy's soothing voice lulled her to sleep. 

"Sleep well, Riza." Roy said as he got up in order to cover her with the blanket. He stroked her cheek admiring the peaceful expression upon her pale and exhausted face. He tucked a few strands of golden hair behind her ear and, afterwards, returned to the desk. She was indeed cute when she was sleeping but deep down, Roy also found her cute when she was her usual self: focused, sarcastic and even fierce.


End file.
